I'm Not Crazy Enough
by BriPunk
Summary: AJ/Punk/Kelly one shot for DivaliciousDooL


-One shot for DivaliciousDooL

Kelly watched Punk on the monitor backstage a few weeks ago as he told AJ, "You know what? I kind of dig crazy chicks." And it made her ache inside. She had been friends with Punk for a while and she had developed feelings for him. She wasn't sure of how to tell him because he seemed into AJ and she didn't want to ruin their 'romance'.

As Kelly exited the room, she found AJ waiting outside her door. AJ asked her, "Have you seen Punk? I have been looking for him everywhere."

Kelly looked at the short girl who had long brown hair and brown eyes that could turn into a puppy dog look really fast. Kelly admired AJ's complex since she looked really young and had really nice skin. Kelly knew she had nice skin but wasn't sure how it matched up to AJ's skin. After all, AJ was naturally a tan color.

"No, I haven't seen him," she told AJ and she turned to walk away.

"I'm sure you have because you are trying to keep him to yourself. I know how much you like him Kelly and it makes me sick to see you in love with him. He may not notice it but everyone else does and so do I. You act all sad because you aren't crazy enough for him," AJ snapped and Kelly turned to AJ.

Kelly took a step towards AJ and stared her in the eyes. "Don't you dare say that ever again! I don't love Punk at all and I never will. We're just friends and I'm not going to let lies ruin it. You can have him because I just want him to be happy. If he wasn't going to be happy, I would tell him not to be with you."

Just as AJ was going to say something back, Punk walked up to them. He looked at Kelly and he got the wrong impression of what was going on. Kelly then noticed it looked like she was going to attack AJ and hurt her which made her angry at herself.

'Why can't I just leave things be?' Kelly thought to herself and she turned to leave.

"Stay here for a second Kelly!" Punk said and Kelly stopped. "I want you two girls to have a match tonight for me. If you win Kelly, I'll be your boyfriend."

AJ looked at Kelly and she smiled. "That is such a great idea Punk! I will win the match for you." She skipped off happily and her brown hair flew behind her.

(The match)

Kelly sighed heavily as AJ got into the ring. Kelly knew she had the size advantage but AJ was good against huge people simply because she could fly around the ring like a ball getting hit by a racket. She didn't know if she could win Punk's heart by the match.

Kelly tackled AJ once the bell rang and she smacked AJ several times with her hands and got off before the count of five. She then picked AJ up by her hair and flung her to the mat. She then picked AJ up and tossed her in the corner for the booty shake.

Just as she was going for the booty shake, AJ kicked Kelly in the butt and she then hit Kelly with a drop kick. Kelly fell to the mat and held onto her face. She climbed over to the ropes and she got slapped into the turnbuckle by AJ and AJ slapped her a few times.

She then pulled herself away and asked Kelly, "I'm going to win his hand!"

"Only in the next life time!" Kelly shouted and she shoved AJ onto the mat and picked her up and gave her the K2. She then went for the pin fall but only got a two count. "Come on!"

Kelly clapped her hands together and she aimed for a kick to AJ's face but AJ managed to do a round house kick to Kelly head and then did a shining wizard. AJ got the three count and she started celebrating. Punk's music hit and he came down to the ring.

He had a microphone in his hands and he said, "Congrats to you AJ! We are…."

"A couple!" AJ shouted happily and she jumped up in and down in the ring.

"No, we aren't a couple. I have changed my mind and I decided that I rather have Kelly. She doesn't distract me during my matches and shoved me through tables. She stays by my side and talks with me after I have a rough day. I was so stupid for ignoring her feelings," Punk said and AJ began to cry in the ring.

Kelly rolled out of the ring before AJ could attack her and she walked up to Punk. She looked him in the eyes and asked him, "How did you know I liked you?"

"Let's just say you're so vicious about things," he answered and he smiled.

"I'm glad you like me but I don't deserve you. I'm not crazy," she muttered out sadly and she looked down at the ground.

She felt someone lift up her face and plant a kiss on her lips. "Yes, you are crazy. You're crazy for me," he told her and she smiled.

"I…." Kelly began but she stopped. "Thanks Punk."

"I love you too Kelly." He looked at her and it shocked her that he knew what she meant.

They left the arena together happily and they had a great date after the show.

A/n: Sorry for the short one shot. It sounds good in my opinion and I worked hard on a storyline for it and I thought we should settle it the old fashion way. With a fight! Haha. Anyways, if you want a one shot message me the storyline and the possible name for it. Thanks! One shots I won't do are boyxboy or girlxgirl. Its just not my thing. Anyways, thanks!


End file.
